Not Just Siblings
by coffeeforyoursmile
Summary: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS IN BONES!   A love story of Christine and Micheal


Not Just Siblings

Christine looked at Micheal and saw her brother. Not her biological brother, but someone who she had known all her life and their mothers were like sisters. But now she was starting to see something else. Like his amazing blue eyes, his soft dark brown hair, and his delicate features. He was so cute, but she couldn't like him! She wanted to like him and be something more than a friend. He probably thought of her like a sister! But maybe he saw her amazing blue eyes, her light brown hair, and her perfect smile. Maybe he felt the same way, but she couldn't get her hopes up. She had to be ready to let go of that feeling and go back to being friends. She had to know what she was getting herself into.

Micheal sometimes saw Christine watching him, but on the other hand, he did the exact same thing. Every so often they would catch each other's eyes and quickly look away. There was a chance she liked him, but he had to be ready for anything. He saw that Christine's parents and even his parents did this and they were in love! Could he be in love at 17? But there was no way that she could love him. His mom was always telling him that if he liked someone, he should tell them and not go beating around the bush for 7 years. Of course whenever she said this, Micheal thought of Christine and how he wouldn't that happen to them, even though it did work out. She thought that she loved him, but she was so scared what he would think. She always heard that when you are in love all the songs make sense. When Christine first heard this, it made no sense, but now… Now she understood; now she knew, and now they made sense.

Christine saw him coming. He looked like he had something very important on his mind and they were going to talk about it just now. Could he be coming over to tell her they couldn't be friends anymore? She had been watching him recently, but it couldn't come to this. Could it? She wouldn't let it. There would be no way in the world she would let this go. She needed him. She needed him to be her friend, to be her something more, but it could all be over in a second. Micheal knew he had to tell her, but when her perfect blue eyes turned to look at him, he saw worry in those eyes. Did she know what he was about to say? What if she didn't want to be friends anymore and they became strangers. He had to tell her, but if she didn't feel the same, he would fight to the end to keep their friendship alive. Even if all else failed, they had to remain friends, no matter what.

Micheal walked up to her and sat down on the bench. He took a deep breath to muster up the courage to say something, anything. Christine looked into his eyes and saw comfort, so what could this be about? When he finally started to say, "Christine, I-", she cut him off. "Micheal, I really like you and maybe even love you, but if you don't feel the same way then that is okay, but please can we stay friends? I am fine with putting my feelings aside if we can be friends. It's just... I need this friendship, okay? This friendship means the world to me. But, Micheal, please don't end this friendship!" Christine finished slowly waiting for his response, hoping that would be good, but was expecting the worst.

Micheal stood there dumbfounded before finding his voice, but he had no idea what to say, yet he had to think of quickly before Christine thought he didn't want to. "Christine..." was all he could manage before leaning in and kissing her, so happy that she felt the same way. He smiled to himself thinking how much she was like her mother just saying what was on her mind. They broke apart for a minute to smile at each other before he put a hand gently on Christine's cheek before leaning in for another kiss. Christine was shocked for a second before letting herself fall into Micheal's arms. Once their lips were separated again, Christine had to ask the obvious question: "Does this mean-" "Yes," Micheal said while placing a finger on her lips to silence her. "It means exactly that."

Christine smiled, that one word "yes" just made everything better. She could help but start laughing while her forehead was pressed against his, her... Was it too early to say "boyfriend"? Micheal gave a curious look into her eyes and saw the sparkle that lit up those amazing eyes meaning that these were laughs of happiness, laughs of how much she really cared about him and that this finally happened. So, he started laughing too. Next thing they know, they are curled up on the grass with Christine's head on Micheal's lap, smiling at each other. They were outside in the park near the Jeffersonian where there was butterflies and flowers covering the grass where they were laying. "So… Want to go on a date?" he whispered to her. She looked up into those light blue eyes and smiled at the thought that Micheal Staccato Vincent Hodgins was asking her on a date. _Finally_, she thought to herself before saying, "I would love to."

~10 years later~

The day was perfect. Micheal looked amazing, but he Christine looked the best. No one could compare to how her eyes lit up in that dress and how her smile made her look amazing. It was a beautiful autumn afternoon where the trees were starting to change color, but it was still somewhat warm. The decorations were beautiful which was all of because Angela. Christine started off the afternoon with her mother and by the time everything was ready, her father came upstairs to where the girls were and told Christine, "You will always be a Booth. Even if you change your name and you will always be my little girl, no matter what." Brennan stood up and walked over to her husband and together they hugged their daughter. It brought tears to Booth's eyes which Christine thought she would never see. Booth came over and shook Micheal's hand saying, "I'm glad it's you." Christine held onto her father as they stepped out the door into the sunlight. When Micheal and Christine locked eyes, nobody else matters. Everything was perfect as Booth walked Christine towards Micheal with everyone beaming at the young couple, but they were beaming at each other. When Booth passed Christine to Micheal, he had a tear in his eye which made Christine smile and kiss his cheek and whispered, "I love you, Daddy." Booth smiled up at his beautiful daughter before walking away. Vows were made and finally the kiss. The day was something neither of them dreamed of. Neither of them would change a thing, not even young Jules Booth and Lily Hodgins screaming during the ceremony, would be changed. They were officially family. Signed and stamped.

_A/N: So this is a one shot that started out on Tumblr and turned into a real story! Review and Enjoy!_


End file.
